


爱/love

by TATAball



Category: Green Day
Genre: Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, It's just fiction, Other, R23, Violence, if you are not a psychopath please leave now, violence-only, 快跑, 还有救
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 现在还有跑的机会。快跑。说真的，快跑重要的事情说三遍，快跑
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	爱/love

**Author's Note:**

> 真的，求你了，退出，快退出。  
> 求求了真的你看完会想杀了我。

你是猎人，是野兽，你知道这一点。  
夜晚正是狩猎的时候，哦，看看我们抓到了什么——顽皮的小野猫。  
撕碎了吃掉太缺少乐趣，不是吗，看着他在铁笼里挣扎多好啊。  
他在嘶吼。  
你歪歪头，这挺困惑的，因为他明明应该知道这毫无意义。  
你锁上了他的脚踝，用他胳膊差不多粗的铁链。  
他腹部撕裂了巨大的伤口——你有些惋惜，这样会让他活的不够久——粉嫩中带着血色的肠子液体般漏在体外。  
他挣扎着向笼子外爬去，扭动的躯体一路上拖行着他的肠段，鲜血如同罂粟绽放在粗粝的泥地里。  
你还是困惑——笼外是你饲养的野兽，这道笼门里的是他最后的生命和自由——不过你不急，看着他沾满鲜血的手指攥上笼门。  
拉着锁链把他拖回脚边，身上被石块磨得血肉模糊。  
“真不乖啊。”你很无奈。  
第一次是右腿的小腿骨。  
放开锁链，他再次挣扎着躲远。  
到门口了。  
收回锁链。  
这次是左腿的小腿骨。  
大腿。  
小臂。  
大臂。  
他爬不动了，只剩下痉挛的蠕动。有些遗憾，你需要为他挂上血包、注射肾上腺素了，擦干净他尚还完整的脸——一定要小心的呵护，最小心，你是这么爱他——带上呼吸面罩。  
一根，一根。  
锁骨。  
肋骨。  
脊柱。  
他被骨头茬子戳的肺里都是血沫，从青紫的唇边溢出来，但他在被强制呼吸——每一次呼吸，都让他痛得能死过去，你太清楚了。  
你仔细地碾碎每一寸肢体，每一寸肢体都像橡皮泥一样——  
肌肉、脂肪和骨头碎末，混在一起，青紫扭曲。看不出是人类的样子了。  
食材处理好了，这是倾入感情的料理。  
要记得从四肢和柔软的腹部开始吃，这样猎物是不会马上死去的。  
你该轻轻抚弄他的刘海，他被血和汗浸透的头发，欣赏他的脸——光洁的，完好的，精致的脸，你把它爱护的多么好，你多么的爱这张脸，从台下仰望过，从屏幕里望见过，日日夜夜——现在苍白扭曲到失去原有模样的五官，那双翠绿还是如此的耀眼。  
开始了。  
把他一点点从肢端切碎，你的宠物们迫不及待了。抓住他的脸面对它们，让他看着自己一寸寸皮肉被野兽舔舐食，吞入。  
你得知道，料理是很费时间的，而有时候，享受盛宴只有那么一会儿。  
很快，你的宠物吃到他只剩维持生命的胸腔腹腔——那粉嫩柔软的肠子还引起了你不乖的宝贝们的争抢——另外剩下的大部分都是坚硬的骨头了。  
轮到你用餐了，哦不，这个用词太野蛮了，你要和他亲吻。  
你用口腔包裹住，完整地咬掉他的嘴唇，是温热的：软糯、腥甜，甚至不劳咀嚼。  
然后是舌头，当然，这得是一个深入的、炽烈的吻。  
你快要听不见他的尖叫了，能振动空气的器官充满了瑰丽的粉色血泡。  
很快他能唱出天籁的唇舌都在你的身体里了，和你融为一体。  
然后是有软骨的鼻梁和双耳，咀嚼的时候发出悦耳的脆响。  
他已经看不出形状了。  
那双你崇拜的眼睛要留到最后。  
为什么？哦，当然要让他一直一直地注视着，要让他死都记住，你拥有他的死亡，只有你，彻底地拥有他。  
他可能快死了。  
好可怜，他也不用看着了。  
该撤掉他的生命装置，把野兽放进笼子里来。  
最后，要挖出他的一只眼睛，多美的眼睛啊，在白炽灯里，你眯起眼睛欣赏。  
要完完整整地，吞进肚子，它滚下食道，和他的其他部分彼此交融。  
遗憾，你必须留下另一只，让他看到自己的结局。  
虽然给野兽很浪费，但是让他看到最后，是对他的最大的爱意。  
你的宠物在享用了，你把它和他一起锁在笼子里，留在空旷的舞台上，他最常站的位置，面对话筒和空旷的场地。  
因为你爱他，他的死亡必须最为盛大。  
告别演唱会的大屏幕一定要公放这一段爱的献礼。爱他的人们看着这段只有你拥有的他的爱情，他们会嫉妒到疯掉的。  
麦克会哭吗？Tre当然会崩溃——甚至可能因为崩溃彻底疯掉。  
他们自责当初不应该让他独自出门。  
他们后半生的灵魂在煎熬，多好啊，那燃烧的一部分也是你的了。

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得恶心吗？;)


End file.
